Pokemon Ash's Champion Journey
by Elemental Hero Heaven
Summary: Ash's journey throughout the 5 years has been a long one and his battle with Tyson has ended in victory, and after Ash began to reminisce on how he got to that point.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Ash's Champion Journey**

******Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Apart from the original moves not found on the games or in the pok****émon** series.  


**Chapter 1**

In the town of Pallet in the Kanto region inside a full seated stadium two young pokémon trainers were finishing up on a long pokémon battle that had been spanning out for hours. Both trainers had fought hard and they were both down to their last pokémon each. A Pikachu on one side. And a Houndoom on the other. And both sides were getting ready to call out there finishing moves.

"Houndoom let's end this use Flamethrower max power!" A trainer yelled.

"Pikachu lets end this, Use Thunder Wall to defend then end this with Volt Tackle." A second trainer yelled.

From within the dogs mouth flames spewed out of it towards the defenceless little mouse. Before suddenly a yellow shimmering wall appeared in front of the mouse blocking the move, and then the same mouse shot forwards covered in yellow electricity and hit Houndoom knocking him out for the count.

"And thats it the winner and still Kanto champion is ASH KETCHUM! Just think folks ever since Ash has won in all of the regions he has become almost unstoppable and this has occurred in the last 5 years. So let's give Ash a round of applause."

As the announcer was speaking Ash walked over to his fallen opponent and said,

"The score is now tied up Tyson. Eh he."

Smiling his opponent stood up and said,

"I guess so, next time for sure I will beat you."

"Well you were close this time if I hadn't knocked out your Rhyperior earlier then I have a feeling you would have won."

"Maybe but we will never know will we. I will see you later , I am going to the pokécentre to heal everyone up."

"Alright then good bye old friend."

With that both trainers walked away and out of the field whilst the highlights of the match flashed overhead.

After leaving the arena Ash turned to his shoulder and said to Pikachu,

"Well done out there buddy, you were impressive lets go and get everyone healed up and head home."

10 minutes later Ash had his pokémon healed and was back at the pokémon corral owned by Professor Oak where he sent out his 5 pokémon from there pokéballs to stand with his other pokémon who assembled when they saw him. The sent out pokémon where Ash's Infernape, Samurott, Sceptile, Garchomp and Bouffalant.

"Thank you everyone for your efforts today I am so proud of you all."

Ash then thought,

"I cannot believe all that has happened to me over these 5 years. I have captured so many new friends and old friends. And to think it all started when I returned from Unova the first time."

**_Original Moves_**

**_Thunder Wall- Pokémon uses Thunderbolt underneath the ground and then controls the move straight up. Electric version of Protect._**

**_Pokémon Ash known to have_**

**_Pikachu moves Thunder Wall Volt Tackle, _****_Infernape unknown moves, Samurott unknown moves, Sceptile unknown moves, Garchomp unknown moves, Bouffalant unknown moves_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Apart from the original moves not found on the games or in the pokémon****series**

**Chapter 2**

Ash Ketchum at the age of 16 had fought in the 5 separate regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova, and had achieved respectable places in each top 16 in Kanto, top 8 in Johto and Hoenn, top 4 in Sinnoh and Unova (guessing here). As well as competing in the Orange League and Kanto Battle Frontier beating both. And competing in contests in Kanto and Sinnoh with his respective travelling companion's May and Dawn. Now though two months after competing in Unova and after fighting in each of the league's he had no clue on what to do.

As Ash sat in his room he looked around at all the memorabilia he had collected in the regions and then at each of his badges he had won and his eyes settled on his Kanto badges and an idea popped into his head,

Turning to Pikachu who was perched on his shoulder he said to him,

"I have just thought Pikachu, why don't we travel again through Kanto. I mean sure we did it when we competed for the Battle Frontier but why we didn't compete for badges. So why don't we now we could battle the gyms again and capture some new friends as well to improve our chances.?

Pikachu nodded his head at the thought of competing again in the league. Smiling Ash was happy his friend agreed with him.

"Why don't we go and ask everyone as well if they want to?"

With that Ash and Pikachu sped off to ask his other pokémon. When Ash arrived at the corral Ash whistled and took a step back for his pokémon to assemble. After a few minutes Ash's pokémon were stood in front of him. They were his Bulbasaur, Kingler, Muk, 30 Tauros, Snorlax, Herracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Gliscor, Buizel, Gible, Unfezant, Dewott (who I think should evolve), Pignite, Snivy, Scrafty (Again who should evolve), Levanny, Palpitoad, Boldore and Krookodile.

"Alright then guys I know that we have gone through a lot of training whilst staying in Pallet for these last couple of months but I have decided today I think I know where our next journey can take us. I think we should re-travel through the different leagues again. What do you say? Do you want to travel through them again?"

Ash however needn't of asked as just after he said it, there was a roar in agreement and Ash had to cover his ears at the sound.

"Alright then guys let's do it then. I think we should set off in a couple of days. To give me time to gather some supplies as well as giving us chance to finish training. Also I have been thinking that it isn't really fair that whenever I go on a journey through a new region, I always leave you all behind, so I am going to bring some of you with me now and then switch around my party every few weeks, so everyone can get a chance to battle. So do you guys want to get started on training I just need to speak with the professor about something."

Ash then walked back into the lab and shouted out,

"Professor are you there? Professor?"

"Ah Ash is that you? Hang on." A voice called out,

"Yes professor it's me. Where are you?"

A moment later professor Oak walked out from another room holding a young pokémon in his arms."

"Hello there Ash thank you for waiting. Are you okay?"

"Yes professor I am fine I was just wondering if I could get my pokédex updated is all. "

"Of course you can why though. Have you decided on your next journey?

"Yes I have. I have decided I want to travel through Kanto again. To compete in the Indigo League."

"That's great Ash you have a very good shot at winning it as all of your pokémon have improved in skill quite a bit over the years. I take it you are leaving your Unova pokémon here."

"Actually I have decided I am going to take some of my other pokémon with me this time. As it's not really fair for them."

Oak smiled after hearing Ash say that and said,

"I am proud of you Ash everytime you leave all of your pokémon are always sad when you go. So I think they will enjoy the journey again. And to help you with your chances of winning the league I have a present for you."

He then extended his hands to Ash's and a small pokémon jumped into Ash's arms. Looking down Ash saw that the pokémon in question was an Eevee. Eevee blinked cutely up at Ash and snuggled into his chest. Ash then looked at Oak and said,

"Professor are you sure?"

"Yes Ash I feel Eevee is going to do fine been your pokémon."

Ash then pulled out his updated pokédex and pointed it at Eevee and listened to it ring out

_"Eevee the Evolution pokémon. __Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions__._

_Moves Shadow Ball, Dig, Iron Tail, Hidden Power and Bite."_

"Wow Eevee you know some brilliant moves. They will help us out in tough battles. Professor thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure Ash now go on shoe back to the others."

"Alright professor, I will see you later before I head off."

"Of course Ash. Goodbye."

Ash then walked back to his other pokémon who were training hard focusing on learning some new moves as well as training against their weaknesses.

"Alright then guys take a break for a moment. As I want to introduce you to a new member to our pokéfamily Eevee. Go on don't be shy."

Eevee then raised her paw and waved. Before shying away.

Ash then said,

"Eevee if you want to go and train with Pikachu for a while I will test your strength and then help improve."

Eevee then walked over to Pikachu and both shook paws.

Eevee then launched a Shadow Ball at Pikachu who used Quick Attack to dodge. But the Shadow Ball left a dent in the ground from the impact crater.

"Eevee, Use Bite now."

Eevee bit Pikachu's tail causing him to cry out in pain. Trying to shake Eevee off it.

"Iron Tail now."

Both Pikachu and Eevee used their Iron Tails. Colliding centre field with both of the pokémon sliding back.

Hidden Power now. Eevee's Hidden Power became the element of grass which caused Pikachu to become drowsy.

"Now use Dig."

Eevee quickly managed to dig numerous holes in a few seconds around Pikachu.

"Alright then Eevee come back now. That was very good you will become a little power house won't you."

Eevee seemed to blush and nodded.

"Alright then guys lets continue training."

Towards the end of the day Ash called a stop once more to the training and said,

"Well guys I think we are ready to leave tomorrow,"

Before suddenly stopping as he saw 2 bright lights emerge from within his Buizel. After a moment had passed Buizel had disappeared and in his place stood Floatzel. Ash pulled his pokédex out and scanned Floatzel,

_"Floatzel the Sea Weasel pokémon. __It is a common sight around fishing ports. It is known to rescue people and carry off prey. New move learnt Ice Beam."_

"Wow Floatzel you've evolved. Well done my friend. Thank you. Well then guys. As I was saying tomorrow is the day I am setting off and I have decided on who I want to take with me. Pikachu obviously, Eevee as she's new and I want to train some more with her. And I think as well Gible and Kingler. Gible as in Sinnoh I don't feel I trained enough with you, I apologise and Kingler we haven't truly battled together in years so I think I should give you this opportunity. But don't forget I will exchange my party around so you all have chance. I will come by tomorrow to collect you and to say good bye to everyone else."

Ash then stood up to leave, and said

"Pikachu if you want to stay here tonight you can do and I will collect you tomorrow."

Pikachu nodded and stayed seated.

Night guys. Ash said and returned home to sleep.

Early the next morning Ash woke up to the sound of Pidgey's chirping near his window. Getting out of bed Ash pulled out his clothes he was wearing for his journey. A pair of dark coloured jeans, Red T-Shirt Blue Jacket and a new cap with a pokéball on the front of it, as well as a pair of new sneakers. He then pulled out his backpack and started stocking up on the things he needed including Pokéballs, Great Balls, Ultra Balls, Level Balls, Dive Balls, Moon Balls, Friend Balls, Fast Balls, Premier Balls, Repeat Balls, Net Balls, Luxury Balls, Heal Balls, Quick Balls, and Dusk Balls as well as pokémon food and human food, his new pokédex and some medicine in case of accidents. Ash then glanced around his room as he walked out and shut the door smiling. He then quickly made tracks to the lab to pick up his pokémon. Once there he said,

"Guys are you ready."

Pikachu, Kingler, Eevee and Gible all lined up and Ash then recalled them apart from Pikachu and said,

"Alright then everyone I am heading out, I will talk to you guys and switch out. Don't forgot to keep training and if I send some new pokémon over I want you to help them out."

Ash then set off out of the lab and through the town before leaving and setting off. At the top of a hill overlooking Pallet, Ash stopped and said

"Well Pikachu take a look we will see it again after we beat the Cinnabar Gym." Before turning and walking off. Ready for his new adventure.

**Please Review. And say how you feel the story is going. Say as well which pokemon you'd want to see Ash have. As well as ideas for any of the Eeveelutions for the pokemon types Eevee cannot evolve into yet please. Thank you**

_**Major Events**_

_**Ash decides to travel through the 5 regions again.**_

_**Ash obtains an Eevee from Professor Oak as well as an pokédex update.**_

_**Ash's Buizel evolves into Floatzel.**_

_**Original Moves**_

_**None.**_

_**Pokémon Ash revealed to have,**_

_**Bulbasaur no moves known yet, Kingler no moves known yet, Muk no moves known yet, 30 Tauros no moves known yet, Snorlax no moves known yet, Heracross no moves known yet, Bayleef no moves known yet, Quilava no moves known yet, Totodile no moves known yet, Noctowl no moves known yet, Donphan no moves known yet, Swellow no moves known yet, Sceptile no moves known yet, Corphish no moves known yet, Torkoal no moves known yet, Glalie no moves known yet, Staraptor no moves known yet, Torterra no moves known yet, Infernape no moves known yet, Gliscor no moves known yet, Buizel who evolves to Floatzel Moves known Ice Beam, Gible no moves known yet, Unfezant no moves known yet, Dewott no moves known yet, Pignite no moves known yet, Snivy no moves known yet, Scrafty no moves known yet, Leavanny no moves known yet, Palpitoad no moves known yet, Boldore no moves known yet and Krookodile no moves known yet. **_

_**New Pokémon **_

_**Eevee moves Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Dig, Bite, Hidden Power.**_

_**Ash's Pok**__**é**_mon and moves they know.

_**Pikachu Quick Attack Iron Tail.**__**  
**_

_**Challenge. Which pok****é**balls did Ash not have on him whilst putting them into his bag. Write as a review. If you get them right I will say congratulations to the people and you can choose the name of a pokemon for Ash to capture._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Apart from the original moves not found on the ****games ****or in the pokémon ****series.**

**Chapter 3**

As Ash was walked along the path towards Viridian City, he thought to his self about the first time he walked along this dusty trail after getting Pikachu as his starter pokémon. Whilst walking along he smiled at Pikachu and said,

"Do you remember this place Pikachu."

Pikachu looked confused at Ash, and looked back and forth at the tree.

"This is the very same tree that you scampered up when we first met."

Pikachu's face suddenly dawned in recognition at the tree, and sweat-dropped as he remembered. Ash then sat down and lent back against the tree and said,

"We have been through so much since then haven't we buddy. I mean all the leagues we've competed in. All our friends and rivals we have had. All those mad groups as well Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic and Plasma who we've defeated. And who else can say we have seen nearly every legendary pokémon in existence, apart from us. I mean we have seen the creator of pokémon Arceus no-one can say that at all."

Suddenly Ash heard a noise from behind him. Turning he saw the grass start to shake, when suddenly a shadow jumped out of the darkness into Ash's field of vision. In front of him stood a Growlithe who bared his teeth at Ash and snarled, Ash took his pokédex out and quickly scanned Growlithe

"_Growlithe the Puppy pokémon. Growlithe__are is very protective of its territory. It will bark and bite to repel intruders from its space_._"_

Ash then took a step back to process what he was seeing when he saw why Growlithe was snarling, there stuck in his food was a splinter that had been wedged in.

"Alright then Pikachu. Let's capture this Growlithe. Gible I choose you. Gible I need you to help me knock out that Growlithe."

Growlithe quickly saw what was happening and launched a Flamethrower at Gible.

"Dodge with Dig Gible."

Quickly Gible tunnelled underground to dodge the blast then scurried towards Growlithe then jumped up slamming into Growlithe. As Growlithe flew through the air he quickly span around and use Flame Wheel which hit Gible and launched him into a tree.

"Gible return. Thank you for your hard work. Now Kingler lets go. I choose you. Use Brine."

Quickly from Kingler's claws two streams of powerful water emerged and blasted into Growlithe who rolled across the ground and growled as he shakily stood up shaking his fur off. Then launched Flamethrower at Kingler who retaliated with Hydro Pump. And creating when the two attacks collided a steam cloud. One that managed to ensure Ash could quickly run over to Growlithe and pull it into his arms. Gently Ash said

"I won't hurt you I promise I just want to help you, remove this splinter from your paw. Please."

Growlithe looked into Ash's eyes and saw the sincerity in them before extending his paw.

"Thank you." Ash said gently taking the paw and then grasping the splinter in his hand he pulled. Ash couldn't feel the pain of Growlithe but the whine and howling of Growlithe made him wince.

"I am almost done Growlithe just hang on."

Ash removed the splinter finally and then sprayed a potion from his bag onto the paw and wrapped it up. And just as he finished Growlithe jumped up and ran off. Ash shook his head in bemusement and said,

"Was happy to help. Kingler you did great now return. Come on Pikachu let's head off."

With that Ash walked off with Pikachu perched on his shoulder. As Ash walked away Growlithe peeked out from within the grass and started gently walking behind Ash out of site. A few minutes later Ash was walking up a hill that over looked Viridian City and said to Pikachu,

"Well buddy there's Viridian City. We've made good time. Hopefully this time we won't run into Team Rocket."

Unfortunately for Ash he'd spoken to soon, as just behind Ash hiding in wait was 3 members of Team Rocket, Jessie, James and Meowth.

"There's our target." Jessie said,

"I agree so let's get ready to attack" Said James.

"I agree. This time we will win." Meowth said.

"AND WE DO IT FOR THE BOSS!" They all then said.

Ash suddenly stopped as a shadow came over head

"Oh you are joking." He said in exasperation.

"Is that a twerpish voice I hear" said Jesse

"Why yes I believe it is I can hear it loud and clear" James said

"Swimming in the -" both began to sing before Ash cut them off.

"Stop with the singing already I hear you"

"How dare you interrupt our motto you fiend!" Jesse screamed.

"Because I know how it goes and I know what you are going to do now. Call out your pokémon to battle mine and try to capture Pikachu."

"Well then ask and you shall receive." James snarled

"Yamask Carnivine Weezing Mr Mime go!"

"Wow James I'm impressed your pokémon seem to be stronger. So I will respond in force. Pikachu, Kingler, Eevee, Gible go."

"Hey don't leave me out Seviper, Arbok, Woobat, Yanmega Wobbuffet go" Exclaimed Jesse.

"And don't forget me." Meowth said. Jumping into the fray.

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt now Eevee Shadow Ball, Kingler Crab Hammer and Gible Dragon Pulse."

"Carnivine Vine Whip, Weezing Smog, Mr. Mime Psychic, Yamask Will-O-Wisp."

"Arbok Poison Sting, Yanmega Sonic Boom, Wobbuffet Barrier and Woobat Air Slash Seviper Poison Tail."

"And feel my Fury Swipes of Doom" Added Meowth.

Mid-field all moves collided, and Ash said,

"I have to hand it to you guys you seem to have improved however I will show you the skill. Go Gible use Draco Meteor."

Out of no-where Gible launched his ultimate move hitting all of James's pokémon causing James to re-call them. Ash then had an idea.

"Why do you guys work for Team Rocket?" He asked.

Jesse and James looked confused at what was being asked,

"What do you mean?"

"Well you all seem to know about all about pokémon so why didn't you go into a career like that?"

Jesse then smiled sadly and said,

"I wanted to become a pokémon nurse but failed my final course."

"Well why don't you quit and go to school again or I have an even better idea. Go to Pallet Town and speak to Professor Oak because the other week he was saying he wanted some more assistants. So how about it. James you could document the different pokémon and their findings as well. You could start anew. Jesse you could become a co-ordinator if you wanted to."

Jesse and James looked at each other and then at Ash and said,

"Alright then we will go to see Oak and ask him under your recommendation. Thank you for trusting us like this.

"It's alright I have a feeling you will do fine."

Suddenly Meowth asked Ash something that surprised him,

"Ash could I travel with you?"

Taking a step back Ash said,

"Of course you can but why?"

"I want to learn how to be the best and all your pokémon seem to learn moves and are powerful and I want to feel that power. Please let me!"

"Alright then Meowth. Get ready. Go pokéball."

Meowth was hit and absorbed into the ball and a second later a ping sounded signifying the capture.

"Alright I just caught Meowth."

Ash then sent Meowth out and said,

"Alright we need to be setting off in a moment so say your goodbyes and we can get going."

2 minutes later the 3 trainers parted ways walking in opposite directions though knowing they would see each other again. Then within another few minutes, Ash had arrived at the Viridian City pokémon centre and said to Pikachu

"Let's not blow it up this time."

Pikachu nodded and Ash went to open the door and step through, when bang. Both he and a young lady was knocked to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Ash said quickly helping the girl up.

"It's alright Ash don't worry" the girl replied.

"It's been a while -"

**I wonder who the mysterious women is. Please review and say who you think it is and what you think of the story.**

**Major Events.**

**Ash leaves Pallet Town and heads towards Viridian City.**

**Along the way Ash helps a Growlithe who begins to follow him.**

**Ash helps Team Rocket start a new life and captures Meowth. **

**Ash arrives in Viridian City and meets an mysterious women who he knows.**

**Original Moves**

**None**

**New Pokémon and there moves**

**Meowth Fury Swipes. **

**Moves Ash's Pokémon revealed to have**

**Pikachu Thunderbolt. Kingler Brine, Hydro Pump, Crab Hammer. Gible Dig, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor.**

**Challenge- In Kanto what was the very first pokémon Ash caught with Pikachu. Write as review and will put your name out at the beginning of a future chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Apart from the original moves not found on the games or in the pokémon****series. Congratulations to ****AuraFlareRiolu, Trinity Fenton-Phantom ****on guessing the right answer to the question. The answer was Pidgeotto.**

Chapter 4

"It's been a while since I last saw you Solidad. How have you been?" Ash said after picking himself up off the floor and then helping Solidad up.

"I know I think it was when I competed in the Kanto Grand Festival a few years ago, with May. How have you been?"

"It must have been yes, and I have been good thank you. Busy I've competed in the Sinnoh and Unova leagues before returning to travel through Kanto. What about you. What have you done since I last saw you?"

"Well as you know I left to compete in Johto after I won in Kanto and got to the semi finals but was beaten by Robert and his Milotic. Then afterwards I travelled through Sinnoh where I managed to win there as well, beating Harley in the process. Now though I have decided I want to travel through Kanto again."

By this time both of them had sat down at a table waiting for their pokémon to heal. When Ash said,

"Well from what I remember you will easily get them."

Solidad blushed slightly and said,

"What about you Mr. big bad pokémon trainer. I have seen you compete in some tough battles. Like in the Unova quarter finals against Trip was it? You were down by to your last pokémon Pikachu and Trip had 3 left his, Conkeldurr who defeated your Boldore and Krookodile, Chandelure who knocked out Pignite and a unseen pokémon, yet somehow that Pikachu of yours who had a disadvantage of defeating Unfezant earlier managed to knock out both Chandelure and Conkeldurr before going onto defeat Serperior Trips starter pokémon. How did Pikachu do it?"

Ash pondered for a moment before saying,

"I think Pikachu responded to my wishes. Because when I sent him out there in that battle I felt for sure I was going to lose I mean, Trip smashed his way through 5 of my pokémon without breaking a sweat and it took me to defeat Conkeldurr 3 pokémon half my team, and then I needed to defeat two more Chandelure defeated Pignite in 2 moves. I mean sure Pignite had battled Jellicent and knocked him out but I felt for sure I was done. So I think Pikachu drew on my strength and on my other pokémon's strength to win."

Smiling Solidad said,

"Well whatever it was, all I know is Pikachu is an extremely tough little pokémon."

Ash Ketchum, Solidad Blossom please go to the check in desk as your pokémon are healed and ready to be collected.

"Come on then Solidad lets go and collect them."

Once they did Ash then said to Solidad,

"Where's your first contest being held?"

"In Cerulean City in 2 weeks, what about you, what is your 1st gym badge going to be?"

"I have decided on Pewter City being my first battle, then Cerulean City."

Solidad smiled and then said shyly,

"Would you like to travel with me to Cerulean City. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." She said rambling a little until Ash said,

"Hey calm down I would love to travel with you. But I am setting off tomorrow instead of tonight if that's alright with you."

"Of course that's perfect as well." Solidad exclaimed.

"Perfect? What do you mean?" Ash replied confused.

"That's easy. I challenge you to a battle."

"What why?"

"Because after seeing your pokémon on the TV I think battling them will be a good experience. So what do you say. Are we going to battle?"

"I never back down from a challenge. Let's go!"

Nurse Joy over heard the two trainers talking and said,

"If you follow me I can take you to the training field out back where you can battle."

Both trainers nodded and bowed at Nurse Joy and said,

"Thank you Nurse Joy. It would be greatly appreciated."

The two trainers and Nurse Joy walked out back and Ash said,

"3 on 3 alright for you."

"Yes that's fine. Rules are we cannot exchange pokémon during battle. When one round ends then, both trainers recall their pokémon and call out a new one. Is that clear."

"Yes let's go."

"Fine by me. Pidgeot I choose you."

Solidad through her pokéball to the centre of the field and the majestic bird pokémon emerged and flew straight up cawing as he did.

"Wow a Pidgeot." Ash exclaimed, before pulling out his pokédex,

_"Pidgeot the Bird pokémon, __by flapping its wings with all its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending tall trees."_

"Alright then I remember when you faced off against May with that Pidgeot and it looks even stronger. So I am going start out strong myself Gible I choose you."

"Gible huh, I take it you caught him in Sinnoh."

Yes I did and he has proven himself as a major powerhouse of mine. But let's battle. You can have the first move."

"Thank you. Pidgeot Hurricane. Max power."

And as the name said a Hurricane was quickly created causing a dust cloud to fly in the air and causing Gible to grunt as he was buffeted by the hit. Then suddenly he was lifted into the air by the move and then hit the floor with ferocity causing him to grunt in pain.

"Gible Dragon Pulse knock that bird from the sky."

"Knock it back with Steel Wing."

"Dig Gible quick."

Just in time Gible managed to avoid the super effective reflective move.

"Now Gible time to try out your new move. Use Dragon Breath."

Suddenly from beneath the ground Gible emerged and let loose from his mouth a powerful beam of purple energy hit Pidgeot who was swooping down low ready for an attack.

"Brave Bird Pidgeot. Straight down and then go into Aerial Ace."

Pidgeot was engulfed in bluish energy and flew towards the ground and then hit Gible who was thrown into the air. Then was re hit as Pidgeot used Aerial Ace.

"Ingenious plan I must admit hitting Gible in a 2 pronged assault wasn't expected. However I will still win. Gible Draco Meteor."

Gible released his ultimate move in mid air which caused an air born Pidgeot to be thrown to the ground as the meteors stroke.

"Let's end this Gible finish with Dragon Breath."

Gible once again use the bluish attack into the defenceless Pidgeot and caused her to squawk in pain before finally collapsing.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle Gible wins. Both trainers recall your pokémon and send out your second pokémon." Cried out Nurse Joy.

"Wow Ash that Gible of yours is impressive. However the second round is going to be mine. Slowbro I choose you."

"Alright then Meowth I choose you."

As Meowth emerged he looked around and said,

"What am I doing battling. I can't win."

"Really how are you so sure? When was your first official battle."

"Well I uh. Never." Meowth said before trailing off.

"Exactly now hang on and let me scan your moves."

"Meowth knows Fury Swipes, Night Slash, Thunderbolt, Pay Day" The pokédex rang out.

"Alright then Meowth let's go. Solidad I will take the first move this time. Use Night Slash."

Meowth quickly charged his move up and sped forwards with his claws glowing with dark energy and jumped forwards.

"Slowbro use Psywave."

Meowth in mid-air was hit by the psychic energy and was knocked back with his head spinning as he became disoriented,

"Keep it up Slowbro use Psywave again."

Slowbro kept using the same move causing Meowth to become further disoriented.

"Meowth please listen to me I believe in you. Use Thunderbolt with all your might." Ash yelled and Pikachu did yelling encouragement .

"Let's do this." Meowth yelled shaking off is confusion and launching a strong Thunderbolt towards the immobile Slowbro.

"Now Psychic. Send his move back with a vengeance." Solidad said,

"Jump into the holes Gible dug quickly!" Ash yelled, his eyes darting everywhere looking for a plan of action but falling short as he realised the situation he was in. Whereas before Ash thought that Solidad was using moves with no focus he saw that there was a focus. In the floor there was deep grooves and a weakened floor from the repeated shock waves. And Ash had sent Meowth down there.

"Quick get out of there Meowth."

"Too late now. Slowbro end this with Hyper Beam."

The Hyper Beam hit the ground and caused it to cave in leaving Meowth on the top of it spitting out dirt and shaking his head.

"I told you that I couldn't win. I am just weak." He said.

Ash then walked over to Meowth and knelt down and said,

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes I do. I couldn't land a hit on Slowbro and he nailed me constantly. You shouldn't have caught me."

"Really because I think for a first battle it went well. I now know what moves you are good at and what might need to be improved. And as for not catching you. I know you have the potential to be the greatest Meowth ever but only if you think that."

Meowth looked and looked before saying,

"Alright then I trust you and believe in you like you do in me. Now win this thing."

"Don't worry I intend to. Now return you did great. The scores tied Solidad. Final match up."

"I agree and something tells me it is going to be spectacular."

"Let's find out then shall we. Pikachu you're up pal."

Pikachu jumped forwards to the field, his cheeks sparkling with electricity.

"Well if you are going to use your starter I will use mine. Ninetails I choose you."

"Let the final match begin."

"Ninetails use Flamethrower."

Ninetails opened her mouth and released, a fierce firestorm towards Pikachu.

"Let's go Pikachu. Use Quick Attack to dodge."

Pikachu quickly sped forwards dodging the flames that would have hit him if he was stationary.

"Now use Thunderbolt Pikachu."

"Fire Blast. Then let's show Ash our best contest move use Nova Flash."

"Nova Flash, Pikachu prepare yourself. Use Counter Shield."

Ash however thought to his self,

"If that move is her best Pikachu is going to take a lot of damage."

Pikachu knew that as well as gritted his teeth and launched his Counter Shield causing electricity to fly everywhere trying to block the move. However Nova Flash was not called Solidad's best move for nothing. As it combined the powers of Heat Wave, Flare Blitz and Flamethrower. However Pikachu wasn't known as Ash's best pokémon for nothing.

"Pikachu drop that shield and then use Quick Attack straight up."

"Whatever you are scheming Ash it won't work. Ninetails use Heat Wave straight up smash Pikachu down."

Ash suddenly smiled and said,

"Sorry but that is exactly what I wanted you to do."

At hearing that Solidad suddenly had for the first time a scared look on her face.

What do you mean? What are you doing?"

"Just this my own contest move. Volt Tackle straight down."

"Flamethrower. Quickly."

Midair the moves collided with both pokémon trying to gain the upper hand.

"Iron Tail Pikachu go!"

Suddenly Pikachu's tail glowed silver and he used his move.

"Volt Tail!"

Suddenly a explosion occurred and both Pikachu and Ninetails were thrown backwards. And as the dust settled Ash and Solidad saw that there pokémon were. Unconscious.

"Both pokémon are unable to battle. The match is a draw."

Ash ran forwards and scooped Pikachu into his arms saying,

"You did great Pikachu now let's get you healed."

"The same with you Ninetails return. That was a great match Ash you are very good."

"The same with you that Nova Flash is something else. Come on we better get everyone healed. And then I want to head off to Pewter City later if that's alright."

"Fine by me let's go."

So Ash and Solidad both got there pokémon healed and started off towards Pewter City through the Viridian Forest.

_**Ash and Solidad have decided to travel together and set off on their journey. Through the perils of the Viridian Forest. Where Ash meets some old friends and rivals I wonder who it could be? Find out next time.**_

_**Major Events**_

_**The mysterious girl Ash encountered was Solidad. A co-ordinator. **_

_**Ash and Solidad decide to travel together.**_

_**They have a 3 on 3 battle which resulted in a draw.**_

_**Ash and Solidad leave Viridian City and head towards Pewter City through the Viridian Forest.**_

_**Original Moves**_

_**Nova Flash- Co-ordinator move developed my Solidad. Combines Heat Wave, Flare Blitz and Flamethrower. Creating a ball of Fire. An added effect ground is scorched, and partially melted and if it connects with other pokémon the opponent is instantly burned.**_

_**Volt Tail- Combines Iron Tail and Volt Tackle. Creation for move goes to the pokémon producers. First used in Pika and Goliath.**_

_**New moves that Ash's pokémon know **_

_**Meowth Night Slash, Thunderbolt, Pay Day**_

_**Gible Dragon Breath.**_

_**Challenge Which pokémon did Ash first encounter on his journey after his starter pokémon of Pikachu. Write as a review. Also I need some help thinking of names for the remaining Eeveelutions can you help? If you think of any write them as a review. **_


End file.
